1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device attached to the frame of a motorcycle that prevents the body of the motorcycle from being scratched in the event that the motorcycle slides across the ground or falls. More particularly, it relates to a universal device having an aluminum base member and a removable and replaceable hard plastic scrape protector known as a puck attached thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorcycles are very popular of late and have become much more than just a mode of transportation for many people. Restoration of older models and stylized modifications of new models have become a hobby for many and it is not unheard of for individuals to spend thousands of dollars on paint jobs for these specialty motorcycles. A device is needed to protect the frame of the motorcycle in the event the cycle slides across the ground or falls over, yet it must be small and lightweight so as not to disrupt the balance of the motorcycle.
Several devices are known in the prior art to perform protection type functions for motorcycles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,136 describes a motorcycle bumper system designed to protect the rider's legs in the event of a crash. This bumper system is made up of at least one round bumper on each side of the motorcycle. The bumpers are large and obtrusive and the plastic bumper material is not easily replaced if scratched.
Other frame protector sliders are known in the prior art but are not designed to be used on either side of the bike. In addition, these frame sliders are constructed from one piece and do not employ easily removable pucks to allow for replacement if the existing pucks are damaged in a crash or fall. What is needed is a frame slide protector that can be used on both the left and right side of the bike (i.e., universal) having an easily removable puck so that it can be replaced without the need to remove the entire frame slider device.